


Knocking Horns (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Flirting, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've struck it rich, and when it comes time to celebrate, Teldryn gets a little too frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking Horns (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt "Teldryn gets really drunk/high and ends up falling all over Chac and gets a little too flirtatious?"

It was dangerous to get wasted out in the woods like this, but they didn’t get this filthy rich by being careful mer. Chac finished off his flask of Firebrand with a great snarl, Teldryn staring at him skeptically, resting his head in his arm. Chac wiped his mouth along his bare arm, staring up into the night sky and seeing the stars in a bleary haze.

“Are you drunk yet?” Teldryn had to ask, he certainly was… He wasn’t standing for a reason.

“Yes, they’re spinning.” Chac pauses, close to giggling with joy seeing how the stars above flowed and molded. Teldryn felt glad though, The Bosmer was damn deserving of a drink after what they’ve been through landing this jackpot. Tonight was all about getting wasted and plotting on how they’ll spend the gold.

“Good!” He drawls, scratching at his scruffy jaw “Drink more, I say… Unless you have any more of that herb left.” Why not? It’ll make their imaginations all the more vivid.

“I believe I do, and you’re going to smoke it with me.”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.” Teldryn watched him roughly dig through his belongings, a sprite of light hanging over his head as he dug. His red eyes brightened when Chac found what he was searching for, followed by a small book. He took them both over and sat before the fire, an arms reach away from Teldryn.

  
“Which book are we using tonight?”

“Oh, It’s your favorite. The Lusty Argonian Maid.” Teldryn only snickered, looking at the elf with a sense of helplessness. Chac opened to the centerfold and tore out a page, holding it out before him with a snooty look on his face. He began to recite it word for word, and Sero’s mouth just dropped.

“ _..Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my spear._   _But it is huge! It could take me all night!_   _Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time.”_    
  
The Dunmer had a smile ear to ear by the time Chac was done, shaking his head in revulsion. “Did you know I went all my years without having to read that smut? I’m actually quite glad you did.”   
“I could always read you more, after I’m finished with this.” The Bosmer was now hard at work using the sheet of paper to roll the herb, his drunken fingers feeling sluggish.   
  
“Maybe one more, and then I think I’m good. Don’t want to get too aroused, now.” Chac snorted and threatened to ruin the perfect joint he was crafting, glancing over at Teldryn with a sneer. Sero was looking straight at him and seemingly awaiting his response, oh so he was going to be like  _that_  tonight.   
  
“What are you looking at?”   
  
“I’m waiting for you to finish!” Teldryn barked, cracking his neck against his arm and feeling the world spin around him. Chac tsk’d and when he was done, gently lit the rolled herb with the campfire, taking a mighty pull until it was already a third of the way gone. Teldryn whistled and extended his bare hand, awaiting his turn. Tonight was going to be interesting, that’s for sure.   
  
Chac blew smoke like a dragon, thick white plumes curling about his face and over his eyes, being taken away by the night air. Teldryn watched all the while, taking the joint from Chac’s pinched fingers.   
  
“Smoke the whole thing, I’m done.” Chac admits, Teldryn was a larger elf, he should be able to handle it..   
  
“Puh, lightweight. Easily done.” Teldryn took the hardest pull he possibly could, hot herb filling his lungs to the brim and his chest begging for him to cough. Chac briefly admired his smoke-sucking skills, openly laughing when Teldryn failed to resist and coughed roughly behind his hand.   
  
“Oh gods,” Teldryn groaned through watering eyes, clearing his throat before taking a second drag and letting it loose into the night sky.   
  
“You’re going to be fucked, Sero. Just telling you now.”   
  
“Well it’s very good that I’ve no intentions of getting up off this bedroll for the rest of tonight.”   
  
“What if wolves come? You’re going to make  _me_  fend them off? Alone?” Chac was playing of course, and both of them couldn’t find the will to stop grinning like devils. Teldryn flicked away what was left of the herb and rolled onto his back, staring at the twin moons above him.   
  
“Exactly.” He closed his eyes, and Teldryn thought for a second he was going to fall off of Nirn. Chac sat beside him all the while, watching the Dunmer go through a drunken dream.   
  
“Phew…are you feeling that?” Chac grins, rubbing his eyes and now feeling the drugs taking their effect all at once. Teldryn turned his head and peeked open an eye, making a throaty noise.   
“Give me a moment..” Teldryn suddenly sat bolt upright, staring at the fire. He leaned forward and steadied himself on his hand, and the entire camp spun in circles around him. It was a good feeling though, one he was used to and had missed. “Yes..there it is.” The Dunmer slurs, alcohol giving his voice that perfect slowness that Chac admired. Teldryn shook his head and felt the surge of intoxication take him, and for a moment he briefly thinks he might have had a little too much.. It was alright though, good times are to be had. He fell back again and turned to Chac, seeing him revel in the same cloud.   
  
“So what’s the plan, where do we spend it first?”   
  
 **~**    
  
“…So let me get this straight, you killed two trolls with  _one_  arrow, at the same time. You’re bluffing.”   
  
“I most certainly am not, do you know why?”   
  
“Tell me why.”   
  
“They where fucking, and I got them both lined up in one shot. Think about it.”   
  
Teldryn deadpanned before letting out a charming uproar of laughter, shaking his head. “I thought you had a little more respect for beasts than that. Killing a man when he’s on the job, that’s cruelty.” The drunken Dunmer rolled himself over and sat up with amazing difficulty. His mind was pickled and his mouth was dry, and the elf contradicted himself by pushing himself up to stand.   
  
“Be careful, Sero. Where are you going?” Chac felt the urge to stand up too, to follow his friend wherever he thought of going; the adventurous blood in them was too hot tonight.   
  
“I’m getting another d…drink.” It felt as though the earth was made of jelly below his feet, and the Dunmer visibly buckled under the influence. “If you could just direct me to the wine..I would be very grateful.”   
  
“Oh, would you?” Chac laughed and simply beamed at what the drugs have done to Sero. He looked the happiest he’s ever seen him, playful with the Bosmer where otherwise he was more reserved.   
  
“Indeed I would.” Teldryn took a half step and did a bit of a bow with his head, and Chac pointed down the knapsack across the camp. “It’s all the way over there. Think you can make it?”   
  
“I may be a drunk but I’m no baby, Chac.” The Dunmer took his first brave few strides, but damn it if he didn’t have the glaring light of the fire making his eyes blind to the night. He came to a stop and absently floated in space while Chac’s eyes followed him. “But I am going to be honest,” Teldryn turned to face him, crossing his arms “I need you to remind me what I was doing.”   
  
“Pfftt..” Chac snorts, “You where just getting a drink, you idiot. It’s over there.”   
  
Teldryn scoffed and rolled his eyes, venturing over to the knapsack and having incredible difficulty with the clasps. Chac pushed himself up to stand and stumbled his way over to where Teldryn fussed, seeing the look of loathing in his eyes he was so accustomed to.   
  
“Move over, Let me do it. You’re more drunk than you’d like to admit.” He undid the clasp and handed the bottle of Alto wine over to Teldryn, who glowered at him all the while taking a swig. Chac was delighted with how animated the Dunmer was tonight “-and there you go with another.”   
  
“Gods you need to shut up.” Teldryn drank to that, and offered it to the elf who turned it down. He shook his head and merely tipped the bottle back once again, wine trailing in rivulets down his chin and onto the crotch of his pants. “-And don’t you dare say anything about that.”   
  
“You’re fucked.” Chac cracks up, and Teldryn couldn’t help but join him. The Dunmer fell back onto his ass and the Bosmer was only of mild help pulling him back up. Teldryn got almost halfway before heavily dragging himself down once again, making Chac close to falling back from his weight. His high laughter was bewitching, and infectious. They laughed together like idiots   
  
“I am, Sera.”   
  
“I’m doing all the work here, Sero! Get your ass up!”   
  
“You’d like that.” Teldryn retorted, reaching up once again and taking nearly all of their combined efforts to get him standing again. Once he was up, Teldryn only took a single step before leaning heavily onto the smaller elf, who only put an arm around him for support. Chac tsk’d, hauling his friend slowly back towards the fire.   
  
“You’ve got me in your grasp, drunk and helpless, and you’re not even going to slap my ass?” Teldryn asked, his words slurred with drink, Chac looked up to him and gave him that look that said ‘are you kidding me?’ He would have, but there was still a shred of him left to know when a man was too drunk to think.   
  
“No, because I’m a gentleman.” Chac leads his companion over to the fireside, and Teldryn merely sighed in that dramatic little way.   
  
“Well that’s no fun at all.” Teldryn sat himself down in a heap atop his bedroll, Chac staggering to a knee in the tumbling process. Chac was definitely piqued by Teldryn’s behavior, and he couldn’t help but play along. Sure Teldryn would regret it, (if he even remembers) but there was always time left in the day for Chac to tease.   
  
“Are you saying you want me to slap your ass?” Chac was clearly not sober, but Teldryn was beyond that. He simply threw himself back and lay atop his bedroll, a mischievous smile playing on his features.   
  
“I see the way you stare at it.” Teldryn drawled, throwing the elf a look he’d only ever shown to his female prey. He was playing sure, but Chac was drunk as well and seeing Teldryn look so helpless was invigorating something inside him. “Do I have a nice ass?” Oh gods. If Sero was going to be asking these questions then maybe he should have had that extra drink. Chac pulled away and sat beside the Dunmer, seeing him rest his head on his folded arm.   
  
“You’ve got a superior rear end. I’m quite a fan.” Chac was being honest and he expressed it with a hand to his chest. Teldryn seemed pleased with his response, and the drunk Dunmer could feel his ego being stroked to life. “I might even go as far to say that you’ve got the finest arse on a Dunmer I’ve ever seen.”   
  
“Puh!” Teldryn scoffed, a gravelly laugh coming from him that made Chac’s very spine tingle. “Now there’s a big difference between complimenting, and boot licking.” Teldryn didn’t know how flustered the mere mention of getting his mouth on his boots made Chac. The Bosmer squirmed and got as comfortable as possible, laying on his side to face Teldryn in interest.   
  
“Oh you know me, I’d lick your boots  _and_  compliment you all the while.” Being drunk like this, speaking about things that tantalized his mind, it was hard to not get aroused. Teldryn’s never been this captivated by him before, and although he was a gentleman enough to keep his hands off, he figured Teldryn wouldn’t remember a word of this conversation by tomorrow.   
  
“You’ve really got it hard for me, don’t you?” Teldryn asked, licking his lips. That was it, Chac couldn’t hold it anymore. He got hard at the smolder the drunken elf shot him, and it was what he always desired. To be looked at that way, even if it was all out of play… Chac nodded, knowing the egoistic bastard must be loving this.   
  
“I  _like_  having that over you…” He groans, staring his patron down and through drunken eyes, he studied Chac’s curves, his long hair around his chest. Teldryn was a man who enjoyed power where he had it, and right now he thought of tugging at a few of Chac’s strings- just to see what would happen.   
  
“Yes, I’m starting to see you have a penchant for abusing your endowments.” Chac wasn’t sure if it was the firelight playing tricks on his mind, but the linen slacks the Dunmer was wearing bore a suspicious tent. No way. Chac rubbed his eyes and squinted. It didn’t go away. What he said next simply blew his mind.   
  
“..Would you fuck me if I said yes?”   
  
“Teldryn…stop.” Chac closed his eyes and turned away, unable to deal with the teasing any longer. He was horny and Sero was being a tart.   
  
“Would you?!” He asked again, raising his voice just enough to catch Chac off guard. The Bosmer wagged a finger at the Dunmer with a warning look on his face. Chac looked down and saw what their conversation was  _really_  doing to Teldryn … there was no mistaking it now.   
  
“No!” He cried out, sitting up and looking so clearly flustered. Teldryn looked taken aback, cocking an eyebrow. Well why not? Sero threw his head back and laughed, seemingly so pleased with wherever  _this_ was going. His voice was thick with sarcasm “Teldryn, you’re drunk and being a floozy. Look, you’ve got an erection.” Chac pointed an accusing finger towards it.   
  
The Dunmer sneered and his drunken hand went to find his crotch, throwing a nasty glare at Chac “No I don’t, you foo-” Well shit, turns out he was right. Teldryn made this deadpan face that simply tickled Chac into a fit of laughter. It sounded positively evil, and the Dunmer felt his cheeks go hot.   
  
“Fuuuck you,” He drawls, turning on his back and staring at the stars, feeling more flustered than he’d like to admit. It had to be the smokes talking, all at once Teldryn was aware of these inflictions on his mind. “I’m drunk and horny, oh,  _laugh_. It’s not like you aren’t.” He was admittedly getting off on the way his patron devotedly praised him, I mean, who wouldn’t? Right?   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Chac grinned, and for once he felt a glimmer of intrigue on the Dunmer’s end. He didn’t want to make it seem like a game, but it was a very fun one to play and Teldryn always returned fire. Seeing Sero so visibly respond to his playful advances felt good, but something soon wasn’t right.   
  
“That’s not what I’m talking about, n’wah.” The Dunmer seemingly had enough of talking, and was settled to stare up at the stars, laying flush on his back. Chac leaned over and gave him a good inspecting, seeing the flush in his ears. Embarrassed, clearly. He never understood why some men had such a strict agenda… Chac was one to love freely, regardless of the risk of losing.   
  
“Hopefully you won’t remember this by tomorrow.” Chac mutters, seeing how Teldryn’s fingers nervously drummed at his hip. Minutes went by before the Bosmer had to speak up, ending the awkward silence.   
  
“So are you done moping now, or what?”   
  
“Moping? I’m not moping.”   
  
“I don’t want to be the elf to have to tell you this, but it’s  _okay_  to be-”   
  
“Don’t even give me that lecture. Spare me.” He goes on, back to concentrating his drunken mind on other things.   
  
“Come on, you where all bubbly just about five minutes ago. What happened? I had a boner, you had a boner, it was a good time!” Chac laughed out, his patience wearing thin with the Dunmer yet again. It was a trait they all seemed to possess; being so stubborn and egotistical. The Bosmer where a people who communed and embraced, and saw their cousin’s stiffer culture to be wanting.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re afraid of,” Chac sighs, his voice easy and low. Was there something so profane in what fun they where having? “-And you know I _really_ wasn’t going to go for it.”   
  
“I know that.” Teldryn spat, and suddenly felt the need to sit up on his elbow to look the other mer in the eye point blank. “Let me tell you a little something, boss. Once upon a time, not long ago actually, I fell in love-” Teldryn’s drunken rant was laced with venom, but why the need for it?   
  
“-with a Nord.”   
  
Chac’s brow furrowed, and he wanted to believe it, but just couldn’t. Not yet.   
  
“I was  _positive_  that this was it, there’d be no other person in my life but this _Nord.”_ Chac fell utterly silent, and was afraid that maybe he wasn’t meant to hear these words.   
  
“And guess what? Just when I figured it out, He commits suicide.”   
  
Chac locked his fingers and listened on, filled with a totally new sense of understanding.   
  
“So forgive me if I’m a little  _hesitant_ , you fetcher.”   
  
The Dragonborn may have understood the Dunmer, but he wasn’t above trying to force the elf out of his protective casing. The hotheaded mer would be a lot more threatening if he wasn’t so wasted, spilling these dark covered secrets that needed to be free.   
  
“It hurts, losing love.” Chac confides, “But you can’t keep running. Look where it’s taken you. ”   
  
“I don’t need your insights.”   
  
“You’re going to live your life missing something, Teldryn. You just told me yourself.. you need to embrace it.”   
  
“Oh and I suppose that’s what  _you’re_ here for? Fuck you.”   
  
“Well, alright…” Chac was taken aback, but it was a process he was used to. Being pushed away when there could only be gain from letting in. “If that’s what you think I’m doing, then I can’t change your mind.”   
  
Teldryn didn’t say anything to him after that, and it was only too soon that the drink had claimed him to sleep. The steady rise and fall of Teldryn’s chest proved this, Chac rubbed his hands together and felt alone in that moment. He’d gotten something out of him, and his secret was safe, but it was only up to chance how the elf would treat him..if he remembered anything, that is. 


End file.
